The Second Mouse Detective
by Konahoki
Summary: This is if Olivia had been a bit older when she met Basil. When Oscar Fisher comes and demands to be Basil's pupil, how can Basil say no? But what happens when Basil gets a case that involves a old friend? Later BasilxOlivia Rated T for language & gore
1. Curtesy of Curtsies

"Curtsy, that's it dear. You're getting it. Now all you have to do is move your foot a little to the left…" Olivia sighed as she twisted her tiny ankle yet again at the will of her instructor. She was moaning inside her head at the uncomfortable feeling in her legs, as she had been trying this curtsy for hours. She wanted to stop and sit down. She was done with anything to do with lady-like gestures and learning to speak with your fan, not your mouths. She was always looking around for some excuse to suddenly leave the situation.

Olivia Flaveshum was 18 years old. Her father had become the royal toymaker for the young children of the royal family, and as a result was very rich. However, she didn't start out that way. She was raised in a very small toy shop with her father. Her father had been abducted, and she had the rare privilege of traveling with Basil of Baker Street. Nevertheless, this story is for another time.

Since her unfortunate mishap with Basil, she couldn't stop noticing little things about the way people talked or moved that defined who they were. She truly enjoyed being able to tell who people were, just by the way they moved their hand, or in what condition their shoes were in. She had, though probably unobserved in doing so, always watched Basil's methods, and after reading book after book and researched all kinds of trivia and "elementary" as Basil liked to call it, she believed herself quite good at being the ideal detective.

Unfortunately, "ladies are not detectives", or that was what her nanny would say to her. When her nanny had said such a thing, Olivia started spouting knowledge about how the woman was raised, some of her values, and that she used to work as the manager of a brothel before becoming a nanny. Of course, this was all true, and the nanny resigned the next day. Her father was internally angry, for he was the nicest man in the world, and could never be mad at a child who had lost her temper.

Finally, the curtsying lessons were over, and Olivia was free to retire to her room. She limped down the hall, and swiftly went to her drawers the moment the doors had closed of her room. She rummaged throughout her entire petticoat drawer, and finally found it. Basil's hat. She sighed, and slowly placed it on her head, feeling a sudden pang of loneliness fill her heart. She longed to do things…not sit around all day like a sausage on a stick (bad simile, I know) She didn't know how, but she was going to find a way to have an adventure.

* * *

Okay...so as much as you would like it to be, this is not totally zoned around Olivia...this is kind of a predecessor to what's to come. You'll understand in...maybe...six chapters...? If you can stand my horrid writing that long.


	2. Hands Upon the Strings

Basil sat at the desk, rubbing his head and sighing through his teeth. He wasn't truly reading the book. He was thinking about his employment rate. He wasn't getting a regular flow of clients as usual. He was having trouble finding people with strange problems. They seemed to be disappearing left and right.

Basil was about to go to bed, when he heard a knock at the door. He glanced at the clock to see that it as ten thirty.

"Who could possibly be coming in unannounced at this hour?" He thought, and waited to be told who it was.

"It is a boy, Mr. Basil. A young Mister Oscar Fisher, who demands that he knows it's late, but he must speak with you. Should I let him in?" Basil, though a bit agitated, complied with the boy's request. Quickly, the woman disappeared and reappeared, leaving the boy behind.

The boy was about 16 years of age, or maybe fourteen, it was hard to tell. He looked a bit feminine for a boy, but had a masculine build, which made him look rather handsome. The boy looked around for a moment, then centered his gaze on Basil, and nodded shyly, but firmly. Basil sat, giving the signal for the boy to sit, and giving him permission to speak.

"I thank you for seeing me so late sir, but you see, I couldn't find the time to see until just now." His voice surprised Basil. It was strong, yet high, like a younger boy than himself. His voice wasn't cracking either, which made Basil suggest to himself that the boy was possibly younger than he seemed.

"Young man, Fisher was it?" The boy nodded. "Mr. Fisher, what do you wish of me?" Oscar took a deep breath, and then explained his request.

"Sir, I wish to be your pupil. I have heard much of your work, and I am not afraid to say that I find you a most admirable and intriguing figure. I have the money to pay, and I would like it dearly if you would accept my money." He looked head on at the mouse across from him and kept a very serious face. Basil was stunned. He thought for a moment, and then got up from his chair. The boy looked well enough, and he kept good eye contact. He saw that every so often that the boy would space off, looking at the violin in the other room. Basil looked in the same direction, thoroughly contemplating the boy's reaction to the instrument.

"Do you play?"

"Sir?"

"The violin, my boy. You've been staring at my violin. Do you play?"

"I have taken lessons, but I have to say that I favor the piano myself"

"Do you play the violin well?" Oscar shrugged, and nodded.

"I like to think so, sir" Basil sat there for a moment, then got up and walked to his chair. He grabbed the violin, and handed it to Oscar, then motioned for him to play something.

The moment that Oscar placed the bow on the strings, the beautiful music of Larghetto from Beethoven's violin concerto came streaming out of the musical device. Basil had been looking out the window, and the moment he heard Oscar begin to play, his ears perked and he swiveled around, to find the young man strumming thoughtfully in his own mind. Basil immediately had a flashback of seeing a young Olivia after his victory against Ratigan, attempting to play his violin. She had the same look, trying earnestly to make the same pretty tunes Basil had created. After attempting for long enough, she pouted, and handed the violin back to Basil, hanging her head in sadness.

Suddenly, Basil was back in his own study, looking at a very confused Oscar.

"What?" Basil asked, dazed by his previous state.

"I said I am done with the piece sir. Is there anything else you want me to do? I can come back in the morning-" but before he could finish, Basil stood up and looked at Oscar straight in the eye.

"You will be my pupil."


	3. Clients that Count

"Basil, are you sure you want to accept a student that is this young, and without pay?" Dawson said as he stumbled into his waistcoat. Oscar adjusted his jacket, and assisted Dr. Dawson with his hat, seeing as how he was too short to get it himself.

"Thank you my boy"

"Dawson, anyone who can play the violin with such finesse needs proper tutoring with no charge in order to succeed in this world."

"Sir, I've already said that I'll pay. I am more than wealthy. Please, just let me-"

"I'll have none of it my good fellow! You are my pupil free of charge, and in return, you do not get in my way. Agreed?" Oscar opened his mouth to retaliate, but when Basil grunted when he did, Oscar simply smirked and replied.

"Yes, sir. I still don't agre-"

"Ah! Yes sir is good enough for me, thank you! Now off we go!"

As they sat down in a cab, Oscar suddenly had a faint idea pop into his head.

"Mr. Basil, where are we going, exactly that is in need of such hurrying?"

"That, my boy is a fantastic question! I have received a letter from an anonymous sender who wishes to speak with me face to face."

As they rode down the street, and got closer to the richer parts of town, Basil noticed that Oscar was looking nervously around for something.

"Oscar, my boy," Dawson finally inquired, "What are you so anxious about?" Oscar looked at Dawson, then at Basil.

"I have a very good friend who lives here. She…lives near here, and her father doesn't take kindly to me." Basil turned his head to hear more clearly past his portly friend sitting in between them.

"**She,** my boy? And what is this most fortunate lady's name?" Dawson chuckled.

Oscar snorted "She is just a friend, Doctor. Though, she is one of my closest." Dawson rolled his eyes skeptically.

"Ah Basil, doesn't Olivia and her father live here?" Basil was sure he saw Oscar wince that the name **Olivia**, but simply replied to the question.

"I believe she lives about three blocks away from this avenue, yes. Do you wish to stop on the way? We can spare a bit of time." Oscar looked around nervously, and then spoke.

"Shouldn't we be getting to our client? I'm very eager to meet my first real lesson." There was a huge amount of concern and unease in the boy's voice, and Dawson seemed to notice this as well.

"My boy, do you know Olivia Flaveshum?" Oscar choked, and attempted to regain his composure.

"I know her through my mother. She had tried to get me to marry her, but Olivia…well…Olivia wasn't very smitten with my mother. She actually…quite hated her really."

"Oh dear; what did the foolish girl do?"

"Well, she thought my mother was being rude and quite mean to me one day, so she poured…hot…steaming tea on her lap. I don't think she did it on purpose! She just stood up, and so did the table!" Basil snorted, picturing a fuming Olivia pushing a table unto a pompous rich mouse.

"My word! Well, she seemed to have been taken with you." Dawson replied.

" Ah, yes, she liked me a good deal. It's just, I haven't really been able to see her much since the tea incident."

Suddenly, Basil yelled "We're here!" There was a huge courtyard strewn across a huge landscape. A huge tombstone looking stone had the words "Masceet Household"

Basil felt his head pound with memories of the old house. He remembered the crazy woman who lived there.

"Well," Oscar squeaked, making Basil turn around. Men didn't squeak…maybe he was younger than Basil had at first presumed, "Let's go inside, shall we?"


	4. Hand in Glove

Almost right away, Basil began realizing why the mad woman would want him to come and see him in person. He had always avoided that harpy of a woman, because she had acquired a strange infatuation with him. However, he couldn't say that he refused to see a willing client in front of his brand new pupil, so he complied and went to the entrance.

They were greeted by Parcel the butler. "Mr. Basil and friends, I presume?" he seemed very displeased at the sight of the extra guests that were behind Basil. Basil nodded, and the butler showed them inside. "If you will wait in the parlor, I will go and retrieve Madam Masceet from her room." He bowed sincerely, though Basil thought, with a sense of sarcasm, and left the room.

"Mr. Basil, do you know this lady that we are seeing?" Oscar asked. Basil sighed and nodded again. He knew this woman as an old, old "friend" and never wanted to remember the fact. She paid well, but she was always trying to say she understood things, when quite really, she was truly out of her element of fancy dinner parties and rich mice gossiping like hens. At least, that was Basil's take on it.

"Basil!" Oscar literally jumped at the shrill raw sound that came bursting through the door. The mouse was huge, maybe a little younger than Basil. Behind her were Parcel and a younger (much younger) pure white mouse with long black hair, and a timid expression. She was staring at the floor as Madam Masceet jumped toward Basil in a quite unwilling hug. The girl mouse looked up to see Oscar, and after staring at him for quite a long period of time, Oscar shifted his gaze from the inexcusable female making a skeptical of herself, to the girl, and she looked quickly down at the floor again.

"Henrietta! What a "pleasant" surprise! I can't say I expected you to be my client" everyone but Madam Masceet could see that Basil was lying through his teeth, and even the young mouse let out a little squeak of a laugh.

"I know, I know! Smart devil I am, I knew that such a mysterious note would have intrigued you! Though, dare I say Basil, my family name was on the stone outside. I am aghast that you failed in examining my property well as you normally do with others. My letter caught you off guard, eh?" The young mouse squeaked again, and this time, Henrietta Masceet heard it. "Oh! Basil, how rude of me! This is my niece Jasmine. Say hello Jazzy!" The mouse muttered something inaudible. "Speak up girl, we can't hear you!"

"Hello, Mr. Basil!" she shouted in a high, yet monotone at Basil, but was looking at Oscar intently throughout the whole ordeal.

"Very good!" Henrietta shrieked, "Now! If you and Dr. Dawson would kindly come with me, I would like to show you something that will surely pique your interest about this case. Jazzy and your page can get acquainted."

"Actually," Basil interrupted, "Oscar is my pupil, not my page. Perhaps he should come with us"

"That's alright." Oscar said, staring intently at Jasmine, "Madam Masceet seems very intent on telling your and Dr. Dawson's ears alone, Mr. Basil. I'll stay here and keep the young Miss Jasmine company." Basil mentally groaned, and was dragged out my Henrietta, Dawson bouncing behind, and Parcel shut the door.

"You're not very good at pretending" Oscar uttered.

"Excuse me?" Jasmine squeaked.

"You don't like her any more than Mr. Basil does, do you?" Jasmine coughed, and then shook her head. She giggled a little at her own insubordination. Oscar laughed, and walked over to her. He took her gloved hand and bowing slightly, he kissed it. "My name is Oscar Fisher. It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Jasmine." The innocent mouse blushed profusely under her fur, and quickly pulled her hand away in surprise.

"Crissy…" she said with a surge of braveness, "Call me Crissy" she squeaked, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

Okay, so I'm going to have another character coming up soon, and I need name advise. I can't think of anything to save my life. If you have any ideas, send 'em my way


	5. Flames in the Upper Floor

As Basil followed Henrietta and Dawson, he stared at all the huge windows that they passed, watching the light escape and quickly come back as they walked on. After being bombarded with Madam Masceet's "friendly" welcome, he started to contemplate why the woman had brought him here. The woman was not intelligent in science, and he knew she knew this for a fact. However, she was intelligent in the ways of discovery, gossip, finding out things that others did not; In other words, snooping. Something that, in Basil's profession, was a practical skill, which he respected. In fact, Basil was sure that Henrietta knew that he despised her company, but was far too polite to let it get to her in the public of family or guests. Why had Henrietta summoned him here? She always had intriguing cases. Mind you, they were dangerous and almost always led to violence, but they also had absorbing mysteries as well, which was probably, Basil thought, the only reason he was still walking down the corridor with the woman.

Once they had entered the library, where to anyone's surprise, Henrietta spent most of her time, Henrietta went to her desk.

"Basil, the reason I have asked you to come anonymously is because I believe I am being followed. However, I believe that the follower is after the wrong person." She rummaged through her desk to find a piece of parchment that had strange writing on it. "Here, take a look at this" she passed the parchment to Basil. He grabbed it, and saw that it was written with letters from different advertisement posters. It said **"****I ****know**** what ****you**** did. Admit your murder to the world or I will make it known by example!" **Basil sighed for a moment, his eyes glued to the paper.

He then passed it back to the young woman. "It looks like a death threat. Are you sure you haven't murdered anyone?" he asked in a teasing tone. Henrietta huffed, and shook her head.

"We all know the answer to that. I thought about it, and thought that maybe someone who you got arrested might have died, and now a relative is coming after me because I led you to him." Basil couldn't help but be pleased at the way she said "you". She seemed to understand that he did most of the work.

"And?"

"And, the results of all the cases were jail sentences, not shot, and none of them were killed when they tried to escape! None of them **tried** to escape! I was hoping you could help me." Basil walked over to one of the library windows.

"Henrietta, how many of these letters do you have?" Henrietta rummaged through her desk and produced a huge pile of papers tied up with twine. "Right"

"Basil, you have no idea how much this means to me. You are truly a man that can be trusted with a job." Basil smirked at the compliment. Dawson rolled his eyes, and bumped Basil.

"Basil, we should be going soon, shouldn't we?"

"Oh, wait!" Henrietta exclaimed. "I believe there are more letters in my study. I should go check up there just to be certain! Could you wait here just a moment?" Basil, though enjoying the compliments, did not enjoy staying in the house, and most certainly did not enjoy the cocky attitude Henrietta was slowly getting. He said nothing. When Dawson realized that he wasn't responding, he bumped into Basil, and replied for him.

"We will wait. We're not in any hurry, madam" he said cheerfully and the woman happily bounced up the stairs. "Basil! How could you dare be so rude to such a willing and kind customer like that? She is giving you information that you clearly need!" Basil said nothing, and just looked out the window. He saw Oscar and Jasmine walking in the garden, talking intently to one another about something. He watched as she said something that caught his attention, and he listened for a moment, then Jasmine burst into tears and fell into a bright red Oscar, who could nothing but hold her. Basil chuckled silently, and turned to speak with Dawson.

"Jazzy, then." Oscar whispered. The young lady looked away, turning bright red.

"Mr. Fisher, do you want to go for a walk?" she asked. Oscar's eyebrows went up in amusement.

"Mr. Fisher, eh? Well, if you're going to be called Jazzy by me, I believe it's only fair that you call me by my first name. Oscar will do just fine. And, yes. I believe a walk sounds splendid. You do mean outside of course" Jasmine giggle, and nodded. Oscar flung out his right arm, and Jasmine ran her arm through it. "If the young lady would lead the way."

They were out in the garden, neither speaking a word. Finally, with a burst of courage, Jasmine blurted out the first thing that came into your head.

"Do you like England?" She screamed. She hadn't meant to have screamed, but the moment it came out, she stopped and looked horrified at herself. Of course he would like England, he lives in England! But when she looked at Oscar, to apologize for her volume, he was looking at her with a coked eyebrow, and then smiled.

"Well, I haven't lived here my whole life. I'm from Scotland…of course." Jasmine internally smacked herself. She had noticed that he was Scottish, and his accent was just as enticing as his smile. It just hadn't caught up with her yet that he was from Scotland.

"Well, yes. Of course. Well, your accent proved it to me. But I just assumed-" Suddenly, Oscar started laughing, much to Jasmine's surprise. "What's so funny?!" she asked, indignant at his total nonchalant way of laughing at her.

"You" he said, throwing her another smile. Jasmine almost felt her legs give out. He was handsome, and he was there for an investigation. It was a pity too. If he was sorting to court her, it wouldn't have taken him that long for her to give in. "You don't seem to have any social tact." This comment made her turn bright red, in anger, and embarrassment. "It's a bit ironic that I say that though…" Oscar mused.

"Why is that?"

"Well, I am blatantly saying to you, that you have no tact, but that is a rather tactless thing to say, isn't it?" he looked up into the air, and smiled and breathed in. "Are you here on vacation?" he asked.

"What? Oh, no. Aunt Henrietta is my guardian. My parents died in a fire about 6 months ago…" she trailed off, and they stopped walking. She was staring at the ground. Her arm went limp in Oscar's.

"Jasmine?" he asked. Suddenly, she wailed and fell into Oscar's chest. Oscar felt his face become very hot, and he knew he was blushing. He saw out of the corner of his eye Basil smirking at him. He had to keep his reputation, so he put his hands on her shoulders, and waited as she sobbed. When she was done, she rubbed her eyes, and finally noticed the reality of what she had just done.

"Oh, Oscar, I'm so sorry! It's just, I got so upset…" Oscar kept his hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright. I know what it feels like to lose someone." He took a handkerchief from his chest pocket, and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Really? Who?" she asked innocently. Oscar smiled sadly.

"My father. When I was seven. Trust me, it's fine to cry. I know I did."

Suddenly, their eyes met, and another chill went up Jasmine's spine. Just when it was getting slightly awkward, there was a loud POW from inside the house, and they saw flames bursting through the windows in the second floor. Oscar quickly ran inside, practically dragging a hysterical Jasmine with him.

"Basil! The upper floor is on fire!" Basil was already halfway up the stairs.

"Henrietta is still up there, Oscar!"

"WHAT?!" Jasmine screeched. She unlatched her arm from Oscar's, and before anyone could stop her, she was dashing past Basil into the study.

"Jasmine, wait!" Oscar yelled, and passed Basil to chase after her. He heard her scream, and followed the sound. When he turned the corner, he saw Jasmine on her knees weeping, kneeling next to a bleeding…dead…Madam Masceet. The flames were everywhere. Oscar stepped toward Jasmine to try to get her away from the body. However, when he stepped forward, he heard a crack. He looked down to see shards of green glass. Running to the crying girl, he grabbed her around her shoulders. He lifted her by her upper arms, though she was flailing.

"No! I'm not leaving her! Let me go, Oscar! No!" She was kicking, and screaming so much that Oscar couldn't think of anything else to do.

He swiveled her around and slapped her across the face. She was quickly silenced and they stood there, flames flowing around them, the building falling apart around their tears. Oscar hugged her quickly and looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I'll get your aunt, you go down." Jasmine just nodded and walked down the stairs casually, as if the building they were in wasn't on fire. Oscar took a handkerchief and tied it around his mouth as the smoke thickened. He turned Henrietta around on her back, and saw a look of pain on her face. Her eyes were open. Oscar felt sick, and he closed her eyes quickly. He took her and mounted her on his back. He fumbled down the stairs, running through the entrance. He settled Henrietta down, untied the handkerchief, put it back in his pocket, and nonchalantly walked toward the side of the house, and began to vomit in the bushes. Dawson ran over to him, and asked him what was wrong.

"Dr. Dawson…I have an aversion to dead things in general. I have just put a dead woman that I saw an hour ago walking and living…I'm not feeling too well right now…" he said, wiping his mouth.

Oscar vomited, Jasmine wailed with tears, Dawson inquired, and Basil reflected on the sound of the POW right before the fire started. And Henrietta was dead.


	6. Secret Findings

"Doctor Dawson?"

"Yes, Oscar?"

"I don't want to sound impatient, but, how long do you think he's going to do that?" Oscar was inquiring about Basil, who was pacing back and forth in his house. Doctor Dawson laughed out loud and shrugged.

"Well, my boy. I've seen him do this until the middle of the night. I would recommend going and trying to talk to Jasmine. She seems terribly distressed about the whole ordeal…." Oscar smirked nervously and chuckled. Basil stopped suddenly and watched as Oscar walked away. His laugh…it had sounded so…innocent. Like the sound of a young child laughing at a man falling over. It seems quite funny, but the man could break his back.

Basil suddenly honed another flashback to Olivia. She was sitting on Toby, waiting to be brought back to Basil's home. They were all going at a fair pace, but when Basil turned around to see how everyone was faring, Mr. Flaveshum was bouncing up and down uncontrollably, Dawson was hugging onto Toby's tail, but Olivia…Olivia was facing the side. She had the look of a sleepy stuffed animal left after the child had awoken…Lost in her own train of thought. She suddenly closed her eyes and sighed greatly, then smiled serenely and continued to look at the side of the street lights whizzing by.

Basil gave himself a mental smack in the head. Now was not the time to be thinking about remarkable children…like Olivia…and young Oscar…Who really wasn't that young at all, I mean he could be older, which would be a tad more appropriate for him to be thinking…! Another smack; another day, perhaps, Basil, would be proper to work out your own personal problems. Please remember that Henrietta is dead. He gave himself a small nod, and began pacing again. Henrietta was dead…along with the other letters the culprit wrote…maybe…

"Dawson…?" Dawson looked up from his chair.

"I believe that I know why Henrietta was shot and the house was burned down." Dawson sat up, just as he always did when he planned on listening intently to Basil's theories. "The culprit found out that he(or she) sent the letters to the wrong house, and was worried about being further investigated. Being a horrible man with time, he came and was hiding in Henrietta's study just as Oscar, you and I came in. The man had no idea where she had kept the letters, so by the time he found out the stash was in the library, it was too late. Then when Henrietta said that she had more in the study, the villain must have heard her, waited for her in her study, and before she could scream, he shot her in the hallway. Then he set fire to the house, probably taking the excess letters with him, wanting it to seem like the house was burned by accident, and she burned with the remains of the house. However, the culprit had counted on us being less the professional and drop the letters to allow them to burn. Also, we didn't let Henrietta burn, which shows that there **was** a murder! You see?!" Dawson scratched one of his ears and chuckled.

"Well, Basil, it certainly makes sense…It's a shame we can't observe the remains of the house…Not without the owner of the property present." Basil grinned.

"Jasmine." He said. Dawson was confused and was about to ask him to elaborate, but then he realized. Jasmine was the only living relative Henrietta had left. When she died, if her will wasn't made out to anyone, Jasmine would get everything. Even the charred remains of the once magnificent Masceet Mansion.

Out somewhere in Flaveshum Manor, a young toymaker was sleeping. Suddenly, a dark black car came into the drive way. Two men, dressed from toe to snout in black. With the highest level of stealth, the two mice fell and bumped their way to the room where Ms. Flaveshum was believed to be sleeping. The next morning, the room was torn to shreds, and this was the last time anyone ever saw Olivia.


	7. So Much At Once

Oscar was pacing through the halls, staring at the clock every few minutes.

"I can't go home now...I'd…I'd be disowned!!" he said out loud.

"Oscar? What are you doing?" A familiar voice came from the end of the hall. It was Basil, wearing a long sleeping robe and a very lethargic look in his eye. Suddenly another flashback went through the mouse's head. This time it was Olivia, the last time they saw each other. Basil watched as the little girl leapt into his arms, he mispronounced her name, and she just shook her head, smiling at his mishap yet again. No longer was his flashback, did he realize what he was doing. He was hugging…a mouse…named Oscar Fisher…tightly.

"Mr. Basil…" Oscar asked patiently, choking a bit, "What are you doing?" Basil yelled in alarm and stumbled backward, only to fall onto his old suit of armor. Startled, he ran forward again into Oscar, who backed against the wall, and soon enough, the two mice were nose to nose with each other. Lightning flew through each of Basil's vertebrae as he looked straight into Oscar's brown eyes. Suddenly, Oscar squealed in a high pitched squeak and pushed him away…hard. All of a sudden the sound of the knocker on the door filled the awkward convene. Oscar ran off, and Basil ran toward the door. I was raining, and when he opened the door, thinking how ridiculously late it was, he saw the last person he expected. It was Sir Flavershum, the famous royal toy maker.

The lights were dim, and the thunder from outside seemed to make Mr. Flavershum jump every time it crackled with lightning. Basil had lit his pipe, and was walking around, contemplating what the old man had just told him.

"Are you sure she wasn't just out?"

"Her room was ransacked. I went the moment I heard noise. She was gone. Nothing had been taken…except for…Olivia…" he sniffed. Basil unconsciously rolled his eyes. "The only thing they would want Olivia for is ransom. That is all I can-oh! H-hello…?" Basil swiveled around to see Jasmine and Oscar, walking arm in arm, mostly for Jasmine's sake. "Do…I know you? You seem familiar." Oscar suddenly started to squirm.

"Y-yes" he stuttered. "My name is Oscar. I tried to marry Olivia…" Still no recognition in Mr. Flavershum's face. "She poured hot tea on my mother…?" he whispered, discomfited by the sudden recognition he received once he had said this.

"Ah, yes! I believe she was very taken with you!" he said this, glaring over at Jasmine, clinging to his arm for dear life. "What are you doing here, dear boy?"

"He's my pupil, Flavershum, now if we could get back to the matter at hand"

"Why? What's happened?" Oscar asked, "What's happened with Olivia?" This made Jasmine turn bright red, and she squeezed Oscar's arm so tight, that Oscar finally yowled in discomfort.

"Sorry" Jasmine apologized.

"She's gone missing, Oscar. She's disappeared" At Basil's words, Oscar's face suddenly turned bright red, then pale, and then he ran to his room. "Oscar, where are you going?" Basil yelled after him.

"To get my clothes! I have some urgent business to attend to!!" And he was off, leaving a very awkward looking Jasmine behind. She squeaked, pulled her bonnet low over her forehead, and streamed out of the room.

The next day, early in the morning, Basil got a phone call. It was the police department, calling about a young Mr. Fisher, who had been found streaming around the sewers and trespassing on property. Basil, for some reason, had completely forgotten about Oscar's "urgent business". He never heard Oscar coming back out of his room. He had just assumed that Oscar had forgotten the whole thing, and had just gone back to bed. Turned out he was slicker than Basil originally thought" _Just like Olivia…_ Basil thought to himself. He shook his head. He hadn't shown his troubled condition in front of Mr. Flavershum because he did not want to worry the poor man any further. Basil had not gotten a wink of sleep, trying to convince himself that he was doing this for the sake of the mystery, not the person. However, he couldn't shake the idea of a much older Olivia…shaking and scared inside another champagne bottle. Suddenly, Olivia's face changed into Oscar's, and suddenly, Basil slammed the phone down, and ran to the Police Station where Oscar was being held.

While waiting for the papers to be evaluated, Basil sat next to Oscar, who had been beaten, wearing a good black eye, a torn suit, and a wrist that looked like it had simply snapped.

"Oscar…what were you thinking?"

"I think these events are too close to home to be mere coincidences. I went to go see some old acquaintances of mine. I slipped up and they all ambushed me. Police found us after that" Basil, for some unnatural reason wanted to go over to Oscar, put his arm around him and say everything was going to be okay. However, after the uncomfortable happening the other night, he felt it best not to.

They walked home in silence as the rain poured down on their faces, causing Oscar to pull the collar of his coat up, trying to keep the chill out.

When they got to Baker Street, they opened the door to see Doctor Dawson sprawled in the middle of the floor, in the middle of a ransacked vestibule.

"Basil!" Dawson cried out. His leg looked twisted, cracked at the knee cap. "They have Jasmine!!" As Basil instantly ran to the phone, Oscar ran to the Doctor's aid. However, before Basil could ask for the operator, Oscar said something that might have solved everything then and there, if anyone had been listening.

"They should know by now."


	8. Special Very Short Announcement

Hey people!

Sorry I haven't had an update in a while! I'm having a bit of Writer's Block, so I'm taking a while. However, thank you for being so patient!!

Symmy


	9. Elsewhere in the Sewers

Elsewhere in the deepest of the sewers, there laid a huge green bottle with a small, well dressed mouse inside. The men that had put her there would have had their way with her if it wasn't for their boss. The large condescending rat lumbered towards the green tinted Jasmine and pressed his forehead against the glass, getting a good look at her. First, his eyes traveled over her body, then his eyebrows curled, and he punched the bottle, leaving a huge crack in the bottle.

"You gits!! Where's the girl?!" The shivering mouse henchmen shivered in terror at their looming leader. Finally, a brave soul slowly pushed himself out of the crowd to stand in the shadow of the rat.

"She wasn't there, boss! We think this is one of her friends. I mean, the father was there, so we assumed…"

"You assumed what?! That she really cares enough to risk her rich little life for another girl?! I already had to put up with that punk coming in here and demanding to see our employer, now I gotta deal with another bystander!? If this plan goes wrong…!" Suddenly a hand appeared on the shoulder of the rat, startling him slightly. A young black mouse appeared out of the shadows, frowning slightly through his huge round glasses.

"Any trouble, Erving?" his voice was surprisingly seductive, thought Jasmine. It was like he was trying to persuade you with every syllable, and it made Jasmine press her ear to the glass. Erving twiddled his thumbs, and laughed nervously.

"Trouble? Naw! That's ridiculous! Why would there be trouble?!" the mouse frowned even deeper, and jabbed his thumb at the green bottle.

"Well…**that**…is **not** Olivia. Was my picture not sufficient for your **"tracking"** team?" he eyed the quivering mice cowering behind their nervous superior.

"No! I mean…yes! Yes, it was good! It's just we…uh…we found her sir!" One of the mice mouthed to another one of his colleagues "We have?" receiving a punch from another on behind him.

"Really…?" the mouse questioned.

"Yeah! We're…uh…just using this girl for…uh…bait! Yeah! Bait!" The mouse waved his hand nonchalantly and began to walk away, but not before pulling a suspicious object from his pinstripe trouser pocket. To Jasmine's shock, it was a sharp looking pistol, and he immediately tossed it to his counterpart.

"Well then, you won't mind shooting the girl if Olivia doesn't show up!" and walked away laughing. Jasmine's terror suddenly rose. She didn't even know Olivia! Why would Olivia put her life on the line for her?

"My only hope," thought Jasmine "is Oscar…" and she began to sob into her skirt, internally woeful of her unrequited feelings.

Only what seemed like moments later, Jasmine woke to the sound of grunting and shoving. When she opened her eyes, she caught a glimpse of a figure flying at her, only or it to scramble up again and run towards the opening, only to be blocked.

"No!!" the boy yelled, slamming his fist into the cork. Jasmine looked at her newfound cell mate in wonder.

"Hello…" she sighed, only to see the face of a very frightened, very young mouse. He was well dressed, but as filthy as an urchin.

"Hello…w-who are you?"

"My name is Jasmine Masceet."

"Are they holding me for ransom?"

"No…" Jasmine sniffed quietly, "They're holding me for…bait…"

"Bait?! Bait for what?!"

"A girl named Olivia…"

"Olivia…Olivia Flaveshum?" Jasmine suddenly perked.

"You…you know her?"

"Of course! I…well…I planned on marrying her…once my mother got over a mishap that occurred with her."

"What **is** your name?" The young mouse stuck out his hand, gently taking Jasmine's.

"Oscar. Oscar Fisher."


	10. Trigger Happy

Jasmine's body instantly froze up.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered. She felt her heart stop. This mouse sounded nothing like Oscar, and he was much larger than the youth that she knew.

"My name is Oscar…and yours is?" Jasmine's hand slid down and lay limp by her side. She felt faint, and her face instantly became hot. Before she got a chance to faint, the room was filled with the sounds of clatter and screaming men. After only a few moments, Jasmine saw Oscar swarmed by a throng of Erving's goons. He was biting and clawing and yelling. A huge bang rang out of the shouting, causing everyone to stand perfectly still. Everyone looked in the direction of the blast, to see Erving standing next to the black mouse. Oscar was still. The goons held him by his under arms; his feet barely touching the ground, his head hanging, and the shadows were hiding his eyes.

"Phillip…" Oscar whispered as the black mouse approached. The mouse seemed to smile at this remark of his identity.

"How do you know who I am?" he lifted his glasses as he looked into the beaten face.

"I…I know Olivia…" Jasmine's cell mate seemed to hold his breath at this sudden comment.

"Really…Do you know where she is?" Phillip whispered wickedly. Oscar frowned and shut his mouth the moment he heard the question. Phillip's eyes instantly darkened at Oscar's noncooperation. He waved his hand, and Erving raised the pistol in his hand, and pointed it at Oscar's chest.

"No!" Jasmine screamed, startling Erving before the shot, causing the shot to shake off into Oscar's side. Oscar screamed, and the goons dropped him out of shock. Oscar fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. Phillip began to laugh hysterically, his eyes wide and full of insanity.

"Oscar! Oscar!" Basil yelled throughout the entire flat, not an inch of his student to be seen or heard. Basil rushed into Oscar's room, finding the place ransacked. Though, nothing had been taken. Basil's heart started to pulsate with fear. That fear slowly subsided as he saw every single drawer opened, with all his clothes thrown about in all directions. Basil crept into the room, and looked in all the drawers, and suddenly saw something that made his heart stop, and almost instantly he stormed off into the pouring rain.

"No!" Jasmine screamed, startling Erving before the shot, causing the shot to shake off into Oscar's side. Oscar screamed, and the goons dropped him out of shock. Oscar fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. Phillip began to laugh hysterically, his eyes wide and full of insanity.

"Sorry boss. Should I shoot him again?"

"No. Leave him in the bottle with the others. He'll die eventually…" and he walked off, laughing.


	11. Hiya

Hiya, people!

Thank you for being such wonderful fans! Only two chapters left until the epilogue! I felt that I should let you know how soon it is going to take until this whole insane ordeal is finito. Anyway, thank you for being the readers of my work, and so long!! Also!:

I have a special treat! The schedule for the rest of the chapters!!

Chapter 11: 6/21/09 Sunday; At Midnight, maybe earlier in the week if I finish early

Chapter 12: 7/4/09 Saturday, At Midnight, maybe earlier in the week if I finish early

Epilogue: 7/13/09 Monday At Midnight, maybe earlier in the week if I finish early

Sincerely to All,

Symmy


	12. She Returns

Tears spilled from Jasmine's eyes onto the dying boy, bleeding inside their green tinted prison.

"Miss, please…calm down." The other man said. "May I have a long piece of your dress?" Jasmine sniffed, and ripped a long satin strip of her purple dress, and handed it to her colleague. He looped it around Oscar's abdomen and tied a knot on top of the origin of the blood. Oscar screamed, and clawed at his mender's hand. The mouse yowled, and backed away from the dying form. Jasmine sobbed, her chest heaving, tears pelting Oscar's face. Grunting, Oscar shook back to life, and lifted his body unto his elbows. Jasmine's sobs subsided slowly. Oscar cupped Jasmine's face, and smiled kindly.

"Jasmine, no more tears. I'm injured enough already…I don't need you hurting my heart too." Jasmine smiled sadly and then did something that shocked everyone. Jasmine pressed her lips against Oscar's, causing a silence to come over the room. Oscar suddenly became aware of his position, and fell backwards so fast and hard that their bottle prison began to roll. The bottle rolled along the concrete floor, and smashed into the wall, breaking the bottle into pieces, strewn across the floor like green candy, fresh from a piñata. Everyone felt like celebrating.

"What was that?" Erving barked. The mice were playing poker, their boss whittling a stick of wood. The mice all jerked, and one fat one fell off his stool. Erving lumbered over his crew, his fists balled on his overwhelming waist. "Well…?" he hollered. Scrambling and yelling, the crew all ran out of the room.

The crept sluggishly into the room, following the trail of broken glass on the floor like bread crumbs. Before they knew it, Oscar snuck up behind them, taken one of their guns and had all of them with their hands up. Jasmine crept up behind them, large club in hand. By the time anyone noticed that she was behind them, they were out cold on the floor. Oscar tossed the gun to the floor, and began to run out the way the crew had come.

"Let's go!" Oscar commanded, but was stopped when he heard the cocking of a gun. He swiveled around, to see Jasmine, shaking and holding the handgun out in front of her face. Tears were streaming down her face. "Jasmine…? What-"

"Who are you, Oscar?! Who are you really?!" Jasmine's cellmate, the real Oscar, came out staring intently at the figure at point blank. Suddenly, his eyes widened, and he grabbed Jasmine's wrist, twisting it slightly.

"Don't! Put the gun down!!"

"What?! Why!? Don't you care-"

"She's not our enemy…"

"She…?" The duo's eyes were now on the imposter, whose head was down, and was looking at his shoes. He opened his mouth, and suddenly his voice was an octave higher than it was before.

"My name is not Oscar Fisher…" he said, and looked up, his eyes dark and concentrated.

"My name is Olivia Flaveshum. Now can we continue our mission?"


	13. Super SpecialDissapointing Announcement

Dear Fans,  
So sorry, but due to some personal/medical issues, I will not be presenting you with the last part of my series just yet. I will have available to you by the 10th, if earlier, and as a bonus, I'll have the epilogue too, considering that it's already done. Thank you. I am terribly sorry.  
Kelsi


	14. Sorry

hey people,

I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sick…make that a lot sick. Anyway, I don't have my labtop…so anyway…sorry…I have no idea when this is going to be finished. Sorry

Symmy


	15. Mystery Solved

Dear Fans,

You can thank my wonderful mother for this! She brought me a usb with my stories on it to the hospital, so I can upload it to my cousin's labtop!! Thank you MAMA!

Symmy

* * *

Basil raised the paper to his face, his nose almost touching the smooth cursive handwriting on the page.

"My Dear Olivia,

You have destroyed my life, and my brother's. All you know will be destroyed, starting with you. Mark my words; the moment I find you, it will be your last sunrise. If you manage to get this letter to someone else before I find you, I guarantee they will disappear as well. I have eyes and ears everywhere.

Watch Your Back,

Luke Hansenburg"

Basil realized that this "Luke" must have found out that Oscar found the letter and got to him after he found Olivia. He raced down the street, following the map that Oscar had kept hidden in his drawers along with the letter. He finally came to the street that was marked on the map. It was a fork. He had a choice to go left or right. He sighed, glancing at the map again, hoping that the creator would have left him some magical sign of direction. Nothing, except in the bottom right hand corner was the scrambled handwriting of his apprentice. Once Basil had critiqued his student's horrid handwriting, he finally seemed to be able to decipher what was written.

"If you think right is best, look again" A puzzling message, thought Basil. He looked to the right, then to the left. He didn't think either street looked rather promising, but just as he was about to go left, his eye caught sight of the street signs. Going left, apparently, sent him to "Right St." Going right sent him to "Better Ave." Basil mentally slapped himself at the sense of humor of those who named the streets, not knowing himself, personally, who those people were. As preposterous as it was, Basil thanked his young scholar for the easy yet clever riddle. Shrugging his shoulders in a fit of self assurance, Basil ran down the avenue in worried pursuit of his potential doom.

Jasmine was now attempting to soak in all the information she had just been told.

"Jasmine, I'm sorry I deceived you. I really am. It was the only way. I had planned on telling you and Basil sooner, but then my father came into the picture, saying I had been kidnapped and…well, I'm glad you're alright. Anyway, you're both probably wondering why I'm here…well, even if you aren't, I'm telling you anyway. I had made myself a regular amateur detective a few years back. One particular case got out of hand, and I got a good friend of mine's brother put in jail, and he was killed in prison by his cellmate. Ever since then, Luke, that's the boy behind this, has been trying to get a hold of me. He sent me those death threats…yes, Jasmine…I live only about six houses away from you. Luke obviously got the address wrong, and sent them to you. When he heard that Basil would be working on the case, he thought I had something to do with it. When we were friends I would tell him Basil's story from time to time. So he had his thugs get the letters back, so Basil would continue to follow the trail, and it would be easier on Luke's part to follow him, if he's closer to him. They went to my house to try to get me, but found out that I wasn't there. So they went to Basil's, mistook Jasmine for me, and kidnapped her. Then Oscar, thinking he was in on it, and I suppose hoping I would come when I had more…motivation."

"Olivia..." Oscar muttered.

"What?"

"Why in hell's name are you dressed like me?! And in my exact clothes too!!"

"I needed an identity…you seemed like the best…"

"Yes…but my clothes…"

"I wanted to be closer to you…since your mother…" Olivia hugged herself cutely, making Oscar turn the color of an apple.

"But…why?" he inquired, realizing he already knew the answer.

"Oscar…you know damned well that I want to marry you! Don't act stupid!" Jasmine noticed that the cockier she got the more Olivia's true personality and Scottish accent shined through. Jasmine fluttered her fingers to her lips. She kissed Olivia…not Oscar…**Olivia.** She loved Olivia Flaveshum, a girl who was probably acting the entire time. Olivia seemed to recognize Jasmine's sullen and betrayed expression, and holding her wound, hobbled over to her.

"Jasmine…I really am sorry. I really really am. I love you as any girl would love her sister, but…knowing I am a girl and you not knowing that at all…well…it put me in a bit more of an interesting position. So…" and to everyone's surprise, Olivia tilted her head down, lifted Jasmine's chin, and pecked her lightly on the mouth, no signs of protest from either. "Please consider that my apology." Oscar stood there speechless as Olivia walked slowly away into another dark corridor. She motioned for them to follow. Jasmine stood there, alone. She could still feel Olivia's lips on hers. She slowly felt the numbness subside, and then smiled. She looked up, and before running she uttered one sentence that she knew was the ultimate truth.

"I'll be an old maid because of you, Olivia Flaveshum."

Finding Luke wasn't that hard. Apparently all but Erving had come to see what the commotion was about, and Erving was asleep. It took a while to find him, but they eventually did. He was sitting in a huge arm chair, in a rather large parlor beside a fireplace, poised with another hand gun in his right hand. He was smiling maniacally, his pupils so small they were almost invisible. Olivia straightened her back as she walked into the room, attempting to hide her injury.

"Olivia, I presume?"

"Luke…we can fix this! I don't want to fight you!

"You know, Olivia? I have always been fond of you. You were smart, witty, hilarious, beautiful, and yet…you disappoint me. All these attributes and the one thing you seem to lack…is any remorse for any action you commit. I, on the other hand, have another way of looking at it. I see myself as the one that makes those who feel no repentance for their crimes a little more…diffident" Everything seemed to happen at once. Luke pointed the gun at Olivia, and fired almost instantly. Panicking, Oscar threw himself in front of Olivia, the bullet going straight into his chest. Suddenly, there was a second bang. Jasmine turned to see Basil standing next to her, holding a hand gun. Luke felt his chest, blood pouring out of a hole in his left side. To Jasmine's horror, Luke began laughing like a madman, standing and roaring like an untamed animal, spews of blood impending from his mouth. He soon was coughing more than he was laughing, but he maintained his manic smile as he fell. Slowly, the coughing and breathing subsided, and Jasmine knew that he was dead.

"Oscar!" Olivia sobbed, tears dripping unto her dying fiancé's face. Basil looked down, confused and dazed by the happenings. To his utter shock, he suddenly realized that he had killed a man. The confusion became more and more apparent as Olivia, who looked like Oscar, seemed to be shaking herself, the real Oscar, attempting to wake him. Basil felt his eye sight become hazy, and then everything seemed to become black. Just as Basil started to fall, Jasmine came to his rescue, catching him as his shoulder grazed the ground.

"Oscar! Wake up! Please! You can't die!" Oscar looked up, his eyes glittering with tears and a bloody smile creeping across his face.

"Olivia…I love you…" Oscar wheezed before closing his eyes, the smile still upon his face.

No one could tell you how long Olivia just sat there with Oscar lying limp in her bloody arms. It could have been days for all Olivia cared.

As she cried her last tears, and pressed her lips on his one last time, she struggled up and assisted Jasmine with dragging Basil out of the self proclaimed morgue. Jasmine didn't say anything, and neither did Olivia. No one looked back. Only one phrase was uttered from the throat of Olivia Flaveshum.

"Basil has some catching up to do." And then Jasmine just silently cried.


	16. Epilogue

The weather was cold and dreary, yet calming. Everyone stood about the grave of Oscar Fisher, all mourning the second year of passing for the daring hero. Everyone was crying, giving their condolences to the mother, or placing flowers. However, there was one particular figure that seemed to outshine everyone else in sorrow. It was a young lady mouse, with short brown hair. She hadn't moved from the spot she was in since the memorial service began two hours ago. She stared solemnly at the grave. She appeared to be dead herself, her eyes as grey as the sky, her body unmoving, yet as limp as a newborn. She was the only woman at the graveyard who had not shed a single tear, but no one dared disturb her mourning. She would have stood there all day, if not for a familiar voice that strangely rang out in the crowd.

"Olivia!" Olivia looked up and immediately welcomed her best friend with a warm embrace. All the awkwardness had seemed to melt away from the two over the time they had spent with each other, though both knew that because of their unique relationship, Jasmine would never marry.

"Jasmine…"Olivia smiled sweetly, "How are you? It's been a while, hasn't it?" Jasmine nodded, squeezing Olivia's hand tightly. A voice rang out from behind Olivia.

"Olivia! We have to go!" It was Basil, waving his watch in the air. Jasmine looked sadly at Olivia.

"I'm sorry, Jasmine. I would love to stay and catch up, but we have a client that we must attend to. He's an ambassador!" Jasmine giggled lightly, and then her face turned darker. She placed a hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"You're not still troubled about Oscar, are you?" Olivia smiled weakly, taking Jasmine's hand.

"He was my first love. I will always have a certain sorrow for him inside of me. But I think I have had experience with dealing with that type heartbreak before…" Jasmine patted Olivia on the shoulder, and watched as her dear friend walked away in her long trailing dress towards Basil. Basil lifted his arm, and as Olivia looped her arm through it, she caught a glance at the ring on her left hand, and was reminded of the similar copy, now on Basil's. She looked up into her fiancé's sure and straight face. She was proud to be marrying someone who was so smart and sharp. She felt even prouder that she now knew that she could outsmart him.

The End


	17. My Great Reviewers

Dear My Great Reviewers,

Whether you have been here since the beginning, or you have read the entire thing now that it has been finished, I need your help! I have a list of fan fiction topics that I have story ideas for. I am asking you to help me choose. Everyone send me your vote. Whatever topic gets the most votes will be the one I do a story about next. This voting goes on until July 29, because I like summer break, and I take advantage when I can! I will announce it via pm to anyone who voted on the thirtieth of August at midnight! Yay!

Symmy Adamm

The Great Mouse Detective

Harry Potter

Doctor Who

Neverwinter Nights

Labyrinth

Monsters vs. Aliens

The Video Game KOTOR

P.S. Any other ideas? If so, send them to me and I'll redo the list once more on the fifteenth. Okay…Buh-Bye

Also, just to let you know, the reason my epilogue sucked so much because I'm in the frickin hospital! Cut me a **little** slack!!


	18. New Info

Sorry, but my cousin wrote it, and I've been high on so many drugs, that I wasn't really aware of what he was writing. The Great Mouse Detective won't be one of the options.

Symmy


	19. Special Announcement

Hello everybody!

I'm getting sort of drugged non stop, but my cousin knows what I want to write.

Symmy would like to say thank you for everyone's votes. Because of the constant votes for TGMD, she has decided to do a triple fanfiction...I had to sit through twenty six episodes of Escaflowne with her in the past two days, and so, she has decided to do a fanfiction for that. Also, if any of you have noticed, on her profile already is a Doctor Who fanfiction that she never really finished. She's starting that over again too, and has decided to do a TGMD fanfiction one as well. Apparently I have to help her now...geez...the things I do for cousins...

Symmy (but really not at all)


End file.
